


新年快乐，福尔摩斯先生

by Alice1537, PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Life Partners, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Romance, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1537/pseuds/Alice1537, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: 概要：不入虎穴，焉得虎子。





	新年快乐，福尔摩斯先生

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/gifts).



> 译者注：原作者PipMer，推荐大家去看看原文，文笔从容流畅，简练而优美，希望我的笔触没能让这篇文失色。有涉及Greg/Molly的很小部分，不能接受的跳过就好。

第一章 十二月三十号

约翰艰难地咽下口中的茶水，迫使它从喉中滑落，感到自己的胃紧张地扭作一团。他努力让自己放松紧握的左手。哈德森太太越过她的茶杯边缘注视着他，嘴角勾起一个浅笑。

“我敢保证你是在瞎操心，亲爱的。夏洛克会同意的。你们俩最近总是处在同频共振的状态不是，你和他商量过了吗？”

约翰清了清喉咙，“嗯……轻描淡写地提过一点，没有明确讨论过，他看上去有点感兴趣。但你也知道他是什么样，兴趣来得快去得也快，没什么能让他保持长久的兴趣。”

“除了犯罪现场。还有你。”哈德森太太眨眨眼。

约翰脸红了。“哈德森太太，我得告诉你多少次——”

“那是我的定时器在响吗？好像是。坐着别动，年轻人，我马上就带着那些你喜欢的司康饼回来。”

当房东太太下楼去检查烤箱时，约翰轻声笑了，好久没人叫过他“年轻人”了，即使是夏洛克也不像过去那样脚底生风了，［原句Even Sherlock didn’t have quite the spring in his step that he used to.我相当喜欢这个形容］哈德森太太也不再年轻。［原文spring chicken(笑)］当然，时光总是飞逝，毫不等人。

这就是为什么约翰觉得是时候了。在他们都垂垂老去之前。就像俗话说的，珍惜当下。［原文No time like the present］而当下的时光也在渐渐流逝，总有一天，将消失殆尽。

克制一下自己，华生，约翰责备自己。这应该是件好事的，并不是在耳边敲响的丧钟。这是一个新的开始，一页新的篇章，诸如此类之物。

但是夏洛克会怎么说？他会对约翰背着他，在他毫不知情的情况下安排了这一切而生气吗？还是说他会感到开心，宽慰于这么多年过去了他们依旧如此合拍？

没人知道，至少，在答案揭晓之前。约翰总是能很好地领会夏洛克脑子里转动的那些想法，但他本身并不是个推理大师。他觉得他应该是正确地理解了夏洛克的意思，但万事总有出错的时候，特别当你面对着世界上唯一的咨询侦探时。

他已经征求过所有人的建议了，哈德森太太，格雷戈，麦克罗夫特，茉莉，甚至还问了安吉洛。他们都鼓励他迈出这一步，向他保证夏洛克会很开心的。他们当然不会误导他，这些人认识夏洛克的时间远比约翰长，可能他们也更了解他。

不管怎么说，箭在弦上了，没有退缩的余地了。他只希望夏洛克别觉得他自以为是，有句话怎么说来着…不入虎穴，焉得虎子，是不是？［nothing ventured, nothing gained.］

“尝尝看，亲爱的。”一盘司康饼咔嗒一声放在他的眼前，哈德森太太的声音将他从深思中拽出来，“我再给你添点茶。”

“多谢，哈德森太太。”

“所以说。”哈德森太太舒适地坐在她的椅子里端起茶杯，“你的那位年轻人今晚又跑去哪了？去查案了？还是去巴茨医院了？”

约翰捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气，显然，如果他不回答，哈德森太太会无穷无尽地猜下去。“事实上，他和茉莉去共度他们的‘约会之夜’了。”

“约会之夜？但是我以为茉莉和那个英俊的探长……”

“没错。夏洛克和茉莉并不是去真的约会，这只是他们称呼他们那小聚会的方式。有时候他们在茉莉的实验室里呆着，有时候他们去别的地方——我真的没有在尾随他们。”

“你确定他们—”

“是的，哈德森太太，他们只是朋友，事实上，格雷戈正打算向她求婚，就在新年之后。”

哈德森太太笑容满面地拍着手。“多令人高兴！我们将要迎来一个婚礼了！真让人激动！”

约翰冲着杯子皱起眉头，“是啊，当然，婚礼总是值得庆祝的。”

“瞧瞧你，约翰，我知道你这个表情意味着什么，你在担忧吗？我知道今年大家都过得挺不容易的，但是一个崭新的开始就在你随手可及的地方。如果你知道去哪里寻找。又或者，”她伸出手指碰碰她的鼻子，“你足够勇敢去面对那个全新的开始，你有那个勇气吗？华生医生。”

约翰抚摸着他外套口袋的那个东西，它们的轮廓安抚着他，让他平静下来，让他准备好去面对未来——他和夏洛克的未来。他们共同的未来。两人并肩而立，对抗全世界。［原文Just the two of them against the rest of the world.］

一串钥匙挂在全新的钥匙链上，每一把都是为了打开通往他们未来生活的大门。

第二章 十二月三十一号

约翰坐在他的椅子里，看着夏洛克拉小提琴，他的身影于窗前微微摇摆。夜色降临，窗外的街灯照亮了温柔飘落的雪花，屋内的灯光使夏洛克的头发呈现出棕褐色的光晕，也照亮了他鬓角的些许银发。夏洛克即便青春不再也会无比夺目，约翰想---他现在已经不再年轻了，却依旧俊美。他们现在已经陪伴彼此长达十五年了，最好的挚友，交情深厚［啊我好想翻成如胶似漆啊！］，密不可分。

突如其来的焦虑攫住了约翰的喉咙，他狠狠将它压了回去，他想起了哈德森太太的话。他已经鼓足勇气来面对接下来的一切了。

他清了清嗓子，“夏洛克？”他说。

夏洛克停止了演奏，转身看着他，询问地挑起一边的眉毛。

约翰紧张地吞咽了一下。他站起身，在距夏洛克一步之遥处停下来。

“我为你准备了些东西，可以说是新年夜的礼物，我觉得用它来代替新年决心再好不过了，反正那些许下的决心迟早也会被打破的，你想要做一些---更实际的事情吗？抱歉，我知道我说的话有些不着边际。”

夏洛克的双眼一亮，他将小提琴放回琴盒里，全神贯注地看着约翰，“到目前为止你解释得还不错。”

“太好了。嗯，没错。不管怎么说。”他伸出手，五指轻拢成拳。夏洛克有些茫然地伸出自己的手，摊开。

约翰松开拳头，一串挂着两把钥匙的钥匙链自指间落下，大的一把是银色的，小的一把是金色的，钥匙链上挂着一个孔雀石雕成的小小骷髅，夏洛克惊讶地张开口。

“约翰……这是什么？这些钥匙是用来做什么的？很显然你并没有给我买辆车。”

约翰扬起嘴角露出一个微笑，他的紧张已经消退了。“不，记得我们在苏塞克斯办的那个案子吗？在那之后我们途经了一个正在出售的小屋，在布莱顿附近。你当时坚持要停下来查看，然后……你看起来被它迷住了，你告诉我要是有一天退休了，你有多想在这么美丽的地方颐养天年。这么多年了，唐斯一直在你心中挥之不去。”  
［译注：苏塞克斯，英格兰东南部一个历史悠久的郡。  
布莱顿，英格兰南部海滨城市，地处英伦海峡和South Downs之间，以前属于苏塞克斯。  
唐斯，英格兰南部丘陵，属于苏塞克斯。］

夏洛克不可自抑地盯着手中静卧的那串钥匙，拇指轻抚着光滑的小骷髅头。“你为我买了座房子。”

约翰感到自己的胃古怪地俯冲了一下，“事嗯……我们。事实上，这是为了我们买的。当然，我也有自己的一套钥匙。但我们不是一直住在那，起码现在不会。我知道你还没有准备退休，但我们可以在那度过周末，或者在我们想去时小住一段时间。屋子的前任主人并不介意为我们照管一段时间，他们的住处离得不远，我---”约翰摸了摸后颈，突然有些害羞。

“有两间卧室的。［迟早会变成一间的(笑)］”他脱口而出，“餐室有个角落可以看到花园，我觉得那会是个好地方让我---让我继续我的写作。或许我可以把我们所有的案子整理成一部小说，而你，我不确定，研究蜜蜂或者收获蜂蜜？供我们自己享用或者卖掉？”

约翰结结巴巴地停了下来，当他意识到夏洛克正用激光般能穿透一切的眼神一眨也不眨地盯着他时。他不知道侦探在想什么，这让他紧张极了。

“夏洛克？”

夏洛克眨了眨眼，他睁大了眼睛，脸上突然焕发出夺目的光彩。

“约翰。” 他低喃着，震惊让他张口结舌，他紧紧盯着约翰的脸，倾身向前，在他的唇上落下一个干燥却情意深重的吻。这个吻仅持续了数秒，夏洛克便猛然抽离。他的眼睛在微暗的灯光下亮如星辰。

约翰的脸涨成了深红色，好吧。这个实在是有些出乎意料了。

夏洛克兴奋极了，“约翰，你真的太棒了！”他愉悦地迈进了厨房。约翰呆立在原地，直到香槟酒塞蹦出的声音撞进他的鼓膜。

“我是吗？”当夏洛克端着两杯满溢的香槟，踩着华尔兹的舞步走进起居室时，他开口问道。夏洛克将一杯香槟塞到他手里，对他露齿而笑。

“当然了。因为猜猜我给你准备了什么。”

“呃……什么？”

“我订了一张桃花心木的桌子，在这张漂亮的桌子上，你也能写出迷人的文字。你可以把第二间卧室当作你的书房［我说什么来着］，既然从那能看到花园，我会再加订一个配套的书架来填充你的书房，让它更舒适漂亮。”

“可那样我的床，衣柜，床头柜和抽屉柜就没地方安置了。”

夏洛克挑起一边的眉毛。

“噢，”约翰说，“噢，你的意思是---之前发生的。你想要---继续？让这继续发展下去？”

“约翰，”夏洛克柔声说。“你知道我的推理手法，动动脑袋想一想。”

在那一刻，午夜的钟声敲响了，在倒计时的钟声里，夏洛克和约翰看向彼此。

“新年快乐，福尔摩斯先生。”约翰说。

“新年快乐，华生医生。”夏洛克答道。

他们笑了起来，碰了碰酒杯，一饮而尽。然后，在最后一声钟声里，他们迎向彼此，自然地像是拥抱过无数次，他们温柔地爱抚着对方，细密的亲吻在他们体内激起战栗的电流。

这一年，约翰冒了一次险，他鼓足勇气，无视了自己的恐惧。

而现在，在新的一年里，他的勇气和热诚将为他赢来应得的奖赏。

衷心祝愿所有人，新年快乐。

END


End file.
